


Silver night

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je veux l'amour [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, Dreams and Nightmares, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah e Tristan si trovano a Mystic Falls per scoprire chi ha assaltato la scuola di Hope, ma Tristan non riesce più a tollerare di trovarsi continuamente faccia a faccia con Hayley. Dubbi e ricordi terribili lo ossessionano, finché una notte ha un incubo spaventoso nel quale si realizzano le sue peggiori paure...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	Silver night

**Silver night**

_Here, not a single light_  
Here, in the darkest night  
And the sound of silence, silence, silence

 _Here, this is where I reign_  
Hear me calling out no name  
So I'll stay in silence, silence

 _There's footprints in the snow_  
I'll follow wherever you go  
I'll be the lonely wolf  
I'll follow wherever you go

_In the silver night…_

_(“Silver night” – The Rasmus)_

Nonostante i suoi malumori, Tristan aveva accettato di rimanere a Mystic Falls ancora per qualche giorno, giusto il tempo di permettere a Elijah di incontrare Freya e Vincent che avrebbero cercato di scoprire se davvero c’era la magia dietro l’attacco dei licantropi alla scuola di Hope. Sembrava piuttosto improbabile che streghe e licantropi potessero stringere un accordo del genere, ma già Esther era riuscita a portare i lupi dalla sua parte, anni prima, perciò non era impossibile. Anzi, sarebbe stato ancora peggio, perché Esther era stata una delle streghe più potenti della storia e, se veramente ci fosse stata una strega dietro l’agguato, doveva essere pericolosa quasi quanto lei.

Tristan poteva comprendere benissimo le preoccupazioni di Elijah per l’incolumità della nipote, del resto sapeva bene che lui, se Aurora fosse stata in pericolo, si sarebbe precipitato a Marsiglia senza nemmeno salutare nessuno. Lo comprendeva e lo accettava, così come aveva accettato, non senza capricci, di dividere Elijah con la sua famiglia.

Per anni aveva odiato i Mikaelson, ritenendoli responsabili dell’allontanamento di Elijah da lui. In realtà, però, era stato Elijah a scegliere sempre la sua famiglia sacrificando ogni altro affetto, fin dal principio, quando l’aveva trasformato e poi soggiogato, condannandolo a vagare per l’Europa inseguito dal folle Mikael. E per secoli Tristan non gli aveva perdonato quel primo abbandono, al quale erano seguiti poi molti altri.

Ultimamente, però, le cose erano cambiate. Dopo aver rischiato di separarsi per sempre da lui, Elijah si era finalmente deciso a rivedere le sue priorità e a mettere Tristan al primo posto nel suo cuore. E, cosa ancor più straordinaria per un uomo chiuso come lui, Elijah aveva parlato a lungo di queste scelte sbagliate, spiegando al giovane Conte che il suo abbandono non aveva niente di personale, che aveva sacrificato molte altre persone amate per il bene della famiglia nel corso della sua esistenza, che era la sua maledizione…

E, alla fine, Tristan aveva compreso anche che il primo a soffrire di tanti abbandoni era stato proprio Elijah: era stato lui ad annullare se stesso, ogni suo desiderio e ogni sua opportunità di una vita felice, per rimanere sempre disponibile e pronto a proteggere la sua famiglia.

Per la prima volta, Tristan aveva imparato a guardare la cosa dal punto di vista di Elijah e il rancore che coltivava da secoli si era trasformato in comprensione, tenerezza e un amore ancora più grande e profondo… anche se, ovviamente, l’altezzoso Conte De Martel si guardava bene dal mostrarlo e continuava a fargli pesare con bronci e battute sferzanti ogni sua preoccupazione per i Mikaelson, ma adesso era tutta una scena, quegli adorabili capricci da _primadonna_  che poi inducevano Elijah a ricompensarlo con maggior dolcezza e passione!

Tristan aveva capito ciò che solo lui, nel suo amore totale verso Elijah, poteva capire, e cioè che il suo Sire era totalmente se stesso soltanto quando poteva dividere equamente il suo cuore tra la persona amata e la sua famiglia. Antoinette aveva tentato di strapparlo totalmente ai Mikaelson e aveva fallito. Tristan non avrebbe mai commesso lo stesso errore.

Eppure quei giorni a Mystic Falls lo avevano turbato più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Non era soltanto colpa della cittadina squallida, da film di serie B su liceali innamorati, e nemmeno della sistemazione in un albergo che, per quanto privo dei lussi e delle ricercatezze amate dal Conte, era comunque pulito e comodo. No, non era quello.

Era Hayley, era la sua presenza e il suo modo subdolo di usare il pericolo corso dalla figlia per tentare di riavvicinarsi ad Elijah. Non che Tristan temesse davvero che Elijah potesse preferirla di nuovo a lui, aveva compreso ormai da tempo che il suo Sire si era obbligato a sceglierla solo perché la riteneva la donna che la famiglia avrebbe voluto al suo fianco, la  _scelta giusta da fare_.

Eppure la presenza di Hayley lo metteva in crisi, risvegliava in lui emozioni e rancori che, forse, non era mai riuscito a superare veramente. Li aveva soltanto rimossi dopo che Elijah era tornato da lui innamorato e devoto come mai prima, si era illuso di aver dimenticato tutto, ma così non era. Ogni volta che era costretto a confrontarsi con la cagnetta ibrida finiva per perdere il controllo e dare il peggio di sé.

A volte, quando si trovava davanti a Hayley e al suo fare presuntuoso e volgare, mentre Elijah si preoccupava soprattutto di scoprire chi rappresentasse una minaccia per Hope e non si accorgeva del suo turbamento, Tristan si sentiva come trasportato indietro nel tempo, a più di dodici anni prima…

Al giorno in cui Elijah aveva chiesto a Hayley di torturarlo.

E se il giovane Conte cercava con tutte le sue forze di rimuovere questo pensiero durante il giorno, esso tuttavia rimaneva… e una notte si palesò con tutta la sua forza dirompente in un sogno di straordinaria vividezza. Ma, proprio come negli incubi che si rispettano, la vicenda non seguiva fedelmente ciò che era avvenuto a villa Mikaelson, bensì dava corpo ai terrori e alle incertezze più dolorose di Tristan.

_Il Conte De Martel era legato alla sedia, scosso dai brividi di febbre e torturato dai dolori che il morso del lupo gli causava. Eppure resisteva ancora, fiero, indomito, sostenuto dal suo orgoglio e dalla fiducia incondizionata che nutriva nella sua Strix: lui sapeva che, prima o poi, Aya e i suoi luogotenenti lo avrebbero liberato, doveva soltanto lottare, attendendo quel momento in cui ogni sofferenza si sarebbe tramutata in glorioso trionfo._

_Quando Elijah rientrò nella stanza aveva Hayley al suo fianco._

_Strano, pensò il Conte, era sicuro di aver udito che era tornata a casa, dalla sua famiglia._

_La sua famiglia, che ridere. Quella subdola cagna non sapeva nemmeno che cosa volesse dire avere una famiglia, amare tanto i propri cari da accettare di dare persino la vita per loro. Era quello che lui aveva sempre fatto con Aurora: l’aveva protetta, difesa da tutto e tutti e soprattutto da se stessa. Anche in quel momento, pur consapevole che era stata Aurora a causare la sua prigionia e l’apparente fallimento del loro piano, presa dalla rabbia e dalla gelosia nei confronti di Camille e Rebekah, Tristan le perdonava tutto. Era sua sorella, era sempre stata così fragile e aveva attraversato tormenti immensi, le si poteva concedere di perdere la testa e non seguire ciò che era stato prestabilito. Lui non le imputava niente, una volta libero avrebbe risolto la situazione e poi si sarebbe occupato di lei, consolandola, difendendola, standole accanto._

_Quello significava amare la propria famiglia._

_E proprio per quello riusciva anche a comprendere Elijah per ciò che gli stava facendo. Erano più simili di quanto il vampiro Originale fosse disposto ad ammettere. Tutto il male che gli stava causando, e che gli aveva causato in passato, era stato per proteggere la sua famiglia._

_Questo Tristan poteva comprenderlo. Non perdonarlo, no, ma comprenderlo. In fondo, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per Aurora._

_Ma Hayley? Quella tanto sbandierata fedeltà al branco, quell’amore ipocrita che diceva di provare per sua figlia Hope (a Jackson non pensava nemmeno, quello era solo una pedina nei giochi della cagnetta e dei Mikaelson), e poi era sempre pronta ad abbandonare branco e figlia per accorrere al primo schiocco di dita di Elijah._

_Quella donna lo nauseava e perciò era riuscito a sopportare con tanta disinvoltura i suoi morsi e i suoi ridicoli e patetici tentativi di intimorirlo: Tristan sapeva bene che c’era più dignità nell’unghia del mignolo del suo piede sinistro che in tutta quella viscida serpe._

_Anzi, sicuramente c’erano creature che si muovevano sul fondo delle paludi del Bayou che avevano maggior dignità, lealtà e senso dell’onore di Hayley Marshall Kenner._

_“Beh, che cosa vuoi fare, principessina? Pensi di mordermi ancora? Sfogati pure, mostra l’animale che c’è in te, io non cederò. E, quando la Strix sarà venuta a liberarmi, mi accerterò personalmente che tu venga punita come meriti, nel modo più orrendo che si possa immaginare” la sfidò Tristan, con un sorrisetto._

_Ma Hayley non reagì. Strano, per una teppista come lei, si sarebbe aspettato un profluvio di minacce e volgarità._

_Invece fu Elijah ad avvicinarsi a lui e il suo sguardo era glaciale. Non c’era più niente della compiaciuta provocazione che aveva manifestato fino a poco prima. Era in collera._

_Cosa poteva essere accaduto? Forse avevano trovato Rebekah morta? In quel caso, la sua vita sarebbe valsa meno di un soldo bucato…_

_Elijah aveva semplicemente trovato un modo più raffinatamente crudele di torturarlo. Visto che le minacce e il dolore non sembravano sortire alcun effetto, sempre più in ansia per la sorella aveva deciso di giocare duro… e sporco._

_“Non farai del male a Hayley, non ti permetterò di sfiorare nemmeno con un dito la donna che amo” disse._

_Quella frase fu una lama gelata che straziò il petto di Tristan, un tormento mille volte più insopportabile dei morsi di lupo o dei tentativi di Freya di penetrare la sua mente._

_“Non c’è ragione per cui Hayley debba tornare nell’appartamento di Jackson, lei è una Mikaelson e, quando sarò riuscito a strappare le coordinate dalla tua mente e a salvare Rebekah, ci sposeremo e Hope diventerà mia figlia” riprese Elijah, con un sorriso crudele._

_Tristan credette di morire in quell’istante, eppure riuscì, per quanto possibile, a non darlo a vedere e a ostentare la consueta arroganza._

_“Molto bene, congratulazioni. Immagino che anche il lupo che vive con lei sia felice di questa svolta inaspettata, gli avete parlato? O forse lo eliminerete senza troppi scrupoli, visto che, ormai, ha compiuto il suo dovere?”_

_“Abbiamo parlato con Jackson e lui è d’accordo” spiegò Elijah. “Per quanto ne soffra, è un gentiluomo e vuole la felicità di Hayley, come la voglio io. Dedicherà comunque la sua vita al branco, come suo leader.”_

_Tristan cercò nella mente qualcos’altro da ribattere, una frase pungente, un commento caustico… ma era tutto inutile, la sua mente sembrava congelata e i pensieri si rifiutavano di tradursi in parole. Fu allora che Elijah, con una mossa fulminea, gli afferrò il volto con le mani e penetrò nella sua mente: era stato tutto un trucco per indebolirlo e renderlo indifeso di fronte alla violazione dei suoi pensieri, l’ultima possibilità di vincere le sue resistenze e scoprire dove fosse tenuta prigioniera Rebekah._

Tristan lanciò un grido acutissimo di rabbia e di dolore incommensurabili… poi si svegliò.

Elijah era accanto a lui e cercava di prenderlo tra le braccia.

“Tristan, stai tranquillo, va tutto bene, è solo un incubo” gli disse, tentando di sembrare tranquillo, ma in realtà temeva che, ancora una volta, la strega che li stava minacciando avesse fatto breccia nella sua mente, così come era accaduto con Inadu.

Tristan, ancora sotto l’influenza del sogno, respinse le braccia e le mani del suo uomo.

“Lasciami, lasciami, torna dalla tua lurida cagnetta!” esclamò, sconvolto.

“Ancora con questa storia?” sospirò Elijah. “Come ti devo dire che non ho il minimo interesse per Hayley? Sono qui solo perché Hope è in pericolo, non mi importa di nient’altro, di nessun altro… a parte te.”

“Non è vero, non ti credo, mi state mentendo, tutti e due” ribatté Tristan, indignato e ferito. Si staccò dalle mani di Elijah e gli voltò le spalle, mettendosi il più possibile rannicchiato sul bordo opposto del letto.

Il vampiro Originale non poteva sapere che cosa avesse sognato il giovane Conte, ma sapeva fin troppo bene quanto quei giorni a Mystic Falls e gli incontri quotidiani con Hayley lo avessero messo a dura prova. Sapeva che, per lui, era stato come tornare indietro nel tempo e non c’era da stupirsi che avesse degli incubi. Adesso, però, per lui era tutto diverso e voleva solo che Tristan lo comprendesse e smettesse di sentirsi minacciato da qualcuno che, per lui, era ormai un ricordo lontano e nemmeno poi tanto piacevole.

Elijah si avvicinò a Tristan e, nonostante le sue resistenze, lo prese per le spalle e lo attirò a sé, contro il suo corpo nudo.

“Ti ho già detto mille volte che non provo niente per Hayley e che, anzi, probabilmente non ho mai provato niente per lei, nemmeno quando mi volevo convincere di amarla” ripeté, pazientemente. Intanto aderiva completamente alla schiena del Conte, accarezzando la sua pelle vellutata e facendogli sentire la sua prepotente erezione.

“Si vede che non sei stato abbastanza convincente” replicò Tristan, petulante.

Elijah si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata.

“Hai ragione, è solo colpa mia” disse, beffardo. “Vorrà dire che dovrò sforzarmi di essere  _molto più convincente_  adesso…”

Afferrò Tristan per le braccia e lo costrinse a voltarsi, supino, per poi bloccarlo sul letto mettendosi sopra di lui e immobilizzandolo con il suo corpo.

“Userò tutto il mio potere di convinzione con te, se è questo che desideri, Milord” mormorò, prima di chiudere la bocca di Tristan con un bacio intenso, profondo, lunghissimo. La sua lingua cercava quella del giovane Conte in un intreccio di pura sensualità, mentre le mani di Elijah percorrevano il suo corpo liscio ed elegante, stuzzicando tutti i suoi punti più sensibili e facendolo gemere di piacere. Lo torturò a lungo con carezze sempre più audaci e intime, baci appassionati, morsi e giochi di seduzione fino a portarlo all’esasperazione, avvinto e sospeso in un’eccitazione che non poteva sfogarsi in alcun modo. Finalmente lo penetrò, invadendolo, sentendo che Tristan ansimava e gli offriva tutto se stesso spingendo i fianchi verso di lui. Elijah continuò a spingere, lentamente, poi più velocemente, rendendo anche quell’amplesso una deliziosa e insopportabile tortura amorosa… finché, dopo infiniti assalti, vennero insieme con un grido, in un orgasmo violento che li sfinì.

Elijah non si staccò comunque da Tristan, rimanendo adagiato su di lui, i corpi come fusi insieme, perduto con il suo amante in un abbraccio appassionato che li incatenava e li allontanava da tutto il resto. Non esisteva più Mystic Falls, il pericolo che minacciava Hope adesso sembrava lontano.

Non esisteva Hayley, non era mai esistita.

Non esistevano nemmeno i Mikaelson, non in quel momento.

Tristan era tutto ciò che riempiva la mente, il cuore e il corpo di Elijah, tutto ciò che contava.

E, finalmente, anche Tristan lo capì.

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
